mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghorimaw
A few hundred years ago, a massive creature from The Deep as large as a city itself, burrowed it's way through anything in its path, including many Dwarven cities and it's now lost capitol stronghold, Magthor'al now known as The Lost Forge. This nearly crippled the Dwarves as an entire race, and wiped them from the face of Mistbank entirely during it's reign of terror. Scattered, leaderless, and homeless the remaining Dwarves kept quiet and sheltered as close to the surface as they dared, still preferring the underground to the land above. For centuries the lived like this, too afraid to rebuild their forges for fear that the pounding may reverberate through The Deep and draw the creature to their dwelling. They elected a new leader, a young and charismatic Dwarf by the name of Kalthod Dor'thal. Kalthod did his best to lead his people in such a way that would give the Dwarves the best life they could have, given the circumstances. But over the years, he grew ambitious, and impatient. As the decades passed he began to research outside help, to look for aid from his ancestors, in hopes of some way to defeat this creature, who still plagued the Dwarves from time to time sweeping nearby causing tremors, and keeping the hopes of the Dwarves from rising. He was able to contact an ancestor, who trapped in the Mist was able to communicate with him from beyond the grave. He made a promise to the dead dwarf, give him the knowledge to defeat this foe, and he would allow him to occupy his body forever. The long dead dwarf was true to his word, and informed Kalthod that sunlight, would defeat the creature the second it's rays touched him. The Dwarves made their way to surface, frightened but trusting their leader, and began to construct a forge on the surface of a mountain, just outside where their home had been. Without fail, the creature came for them, and when his maw crested the earth to devour the Dwarves, he was instantly petrified to stone. Kalthod was also true to his word, and quickly learned that he had been tricked, by a malicious Mistlord trying to get back to the material land to seek vengeance for what had happened to him in life. Kalthod's transformation took a twisted form, and the Dwarves knew right away that this was no longer their leader. They fought against the Mistlord, and many were lost, before he finally fled, and vanished into history. The creature had been named Ghorim, which meant glutton in old Dwarvish. They fashioned their new kingdom from it's body and the tunnels it's burrowing had left behind. The race flourished, once again able to live without fear, and to craft the weapons and armor they needed to defend themselves and retake their place and the kings of The Deep. Ghorimaw Keep was born. It stands today as the crown jewel of the Dwarven kingdom, as the craftsman were able to create the most impressive and stunning city that Mistbank had ever seen.